


The Darkness Is My Mystery

by Rukana382



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukana382/pseuds/Rukana382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi just seemed to perplex Ruki the more and more he got to know the other man and it drove Ruki absolutely wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Is My Mystery

Aoi was darkness, he was every bit of mysterious to Ruki and Ruki found himself being pulled to the man little by little. Things started between them rather shakily; their first meeting being a clash of ideals about the band. Ruki remembers how Aoi had tossed his cigarette pack onto the table in pure disgust and had stormed from the room, leaving his cigarettes behind and causing turmoil in the band. Uruha feared that Aoi would quit and he sent Ruki to Aoi’s place the next day to apologize. In the end, Ruki had apologized but Aoi hadn’t taken back a single thing he had said and Ruki left Aoi’s apartment even more pissed than he had been the previous day. Thus, the dynamic of their relationship started off less than pleasant. It seemed that Uruha wanted them to talk like normal human beings (who said they were normal anyway?) and forced the two to speak to each other. Those talks lead to the two of them getting to know each other better and learnt that they weren’t that different from each other.

But no matter how much Ruki and Aoi talked, Aoi still held this air of darkness around him and Ruki wanted more than anything to know why. Every time Ruki would mention it to the others, they would laugh at him and say that he was just imagining things. Ruki hated to have things he knew chalked up to his so-called “overactive imagination” or some stupid shit like that. Aoi just seemed to perplex Ruki the more and more he got to know the other man and it drove Ruki absolutely _wild_. Ruki hadn’t even realized when he’d started liking the other man as more than a friend, but Uruha made a point to show Ruki he liked Aoi. After band practice one night, they were all getting ready to leave when Uruha announced that they should all go out for drinks and some fun. Naturally, Aoi was the first to decline while the others agreed to it. Uruha frowned at Aoi’s words. “Come on, Aoi. You _never_ go out with us for drinks. Just this once, _please~_?” Uruha whined to Aoi and Aoi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll go out with you all for drinks, but just this _one_ time, understood?” Aoi replied as he looked at Uruha sternly. Uruha cheered happily and nodded his head yes vigorously. Thus, they all packed up and headed out to a nearby club to have some drinks and unwind. Aoi’s gaze landed on Ruki more than once. Uruha noticed this and Uruha leaned over to Aoi. “What’s up, Aoi? You’re really looking at Ruki a lot tonight.” Uruha said to Aoi quietly. Aoi frowned, his brows creasing as he momentarily played with his lip ring while he thought of something to say. “Ruki has seemed rather preoccupied with something lately. Do you happen to know what it might be?” Aoi said to Uruha quietly as he took a drink from his beer. Uruha looked over at Ruki who was talking quietly with Reita about something and shrugged. “The only way to find out is to talk to him about it.” Uruha said to Aoi quietly as he leaned back into the booth and talked with Kai. Aoi’s brows furrowed even more at those words and he shrugged as he sat quietly in his seat.

Uruha and Ruki each went out to dance on the dance floor and Aoi ended up being dragged out as well by them both at some point during the night. They were all basically pleasantly drunk or slightly buzzed and Aoi would admit that he had a good time with his band mates. Aoi was more than a little confused when Ruki went outside the club saying that he needed some fresh air. Uruha nudged Aoi in his seat and smiled. “Go on and find out what’s been bothering him.” Uruha said to Aoi kindly. Aoi sighed and shrugged, drinking the last of his beer as he got up and went outside, lighting up a cigarette a few feet away from Ruki who was crouched down beside the building with his own cigarette in between his lips. Aoi exhaled his smoke into the night air before he chose his words to speak. “Why did you come outside, Ruki?” Aoi asked quietly. Ruki sighed, his cigarette hanging almost loosely between his lips. “Too noisy in there for my head.” Ruki replied to Aoi quietly. Aoi nodded in agreement because it really was noisy in the club with all the music and people. “Hey Ruki…” Aoi said as he took another drag from his cancer stick. Ruki kept his eyes on the pavement ahead of him, humming at Aoi’s words. “What’s been bugging you lately?” Aoi asked Ruki quietly as he chose to lean back against the building. Ruki sighed as he slowly stood up, brushing off his knees even though they weren’t dirty.

Ruki knew that the only reason he was going to answer Aoi truthfully was the fact that he had been drinking and it was slowly eating away at his sanity. “You.” Was the short and blunt reply that Ruki gave Aoi. Aoi blinked at Ruki’s answer, a confused look taking over his features. “Me? What about me is bothering you?” Aoi replied, feeling rather hurt and confused by Ruki’s words. Aoi thought that they had become friends. What had he done to upset Ruki? Ruki sighed. “You’re like…” Ruki started but stopped as he took another drag from his cigarette. Ruki exhaled the smoke slowly as he replied, “You’re like darkness… The more I shine the light on you, the less I seem to know and understand about you.” Ruki flicked some of his ashes onto the ground as he slowly continued, “And no matter how much I try to rationalize that it’s just me complicating things with my emotions, it pisses me off.” Ruki sighed as he leaned back against the building, turning his head to look at Aoi and Aoi seeing the truth and fire in Ruki’s eyes.

After that, they had both gone back inside to tell the others that they were leaving and went back to Aoi’s apartment where they talked and spoke their true feelings to one another before Aoi managed to ask Ruki to be his boyfriend. Ruki was so relieved and happy. Ruki agreed and they both snuggled up together on the couch and passed out.

That night was almost four years ago, but Aoi still remembers it like it was yesterday. The here and now meant nothing to him without Ruki by his side and he thanked every moment he had that Ruki was his and no one else’s. Aoi sat up in bed, Ruki curled beside him under the covers fast asleep. Aoi smiled down at Ruki’s sleeping form and moved some hair out of Ruki’s face before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Ruki’s lips. As Aoi pulled back, Ruki stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened to peer up at Aoi sleepily but happily. “Aoi, babe, you need to sleep. You don’t need to watch me sleeping.” Ruki said to Aoi with a small smile. Aoi nodded his head yes, a smile spreading across his features. “I know, but I love watching you sleep and knowing that all I ever need to make me happy is right here and no one can ever take you away from me.” Aoi replied to Ruki with a loving smile as he caressed Ruki’s cheek lovingly. Ruki smiled up at Aoi, reaching up and pulling Aoi down with him in the bed, snuggling up to Aoi’s strong form. “I love you Aoi, and I’m not going anywhere.” Ruki replied to Aoi with a smile. Aoi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ruki’s small form. “I love you too, Ruki.” Aoi replied with a smile and kiss to Ruki’s lips as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in August of 2009. I couldn't tell you what spurred it because I don't remember. I hope you like it though. Even if it is kind of rushed at the end.


End file.
